callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ausir
Ray fought like a wildcat... I need some time to relax and celebrate, I've finally finished writing the CoJ BiB summary! Be sure to read through-every-single-word-or-else :P. Also, I've put up protection on Bound in Blood's page and plan to do the same for CoJ against public editing, seeing as they are our most important articles on the website, and I've put over a week of my time perfecting summaries of each episode. That is a crap-load of work I tell you. I'll be getting screenshots from each episode up in while and finish the rest of the BiB article. So, just let me do my work, (but be sure... Read-every-single-word :P)Foreborn 04:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Housekeeping There aren't any bonus missions, and we don't need that many links. I could probably expand the description to include links to the Bound in Blood characters and I was thinking of adding a weapons list. See, I plan on perfecting the CoJ and CoJ BiB pages if nothing else. And my point is once that's done, there don't be need for any more public editing and vandalism would be catastrophic. And as for future series installments, only after the same has been done to them (which will probably be quite some time after release). Speaking of the cartel, did you check out my last edit? Added information. Mendoza cartel... gets you thinking, eh? Maybe Billy Candle morphed into another Juarez. Foreborn 18:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) So you're telling me you want Wikipedia's description of the game instead of episode by episode... Thing is, that is what Wikia was made for. To go more in depth than Wikipedia is allowed. The article being extremely long, well, that's why the Wiki table of contents was invented, and as for spoilers... Well, those are hard to avoid if you are reading a Wiki page. I didn't mean public editing is catastrophic, I'm not saying they will ever be truly perfect, just think if we lost all the work to some creep-off. If we did seperate the episode summaries from the main article then that WOULD be catastrophic, as they are truly one article and flow well together. It's like taking Han Solo out of Star Wars... Foreborn 19:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the talk page thing, it's a habit. I've not really used this talk page thing since we first started communicating, it's difficult to adjust from IM to this. And about our conversation... How about we do this, I'll finish the article's contents and try and perfect it as best I can, (screenshots aren't working for me so I can't do the episode by episode level pictures) then if we get any vandalism of the episodes summaries (changes that don't add onto it or fix grammar, or modifying dialogue of Ray, William, Running River or cutscenes) we'll move the stuff to Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood Episodes and provide a link in the main article's plot summary, and ensure we make admin protection for the episode article. Sound fair? Also, could you remind me how to change the icon? I have the icon ready but can't for the life of me get it up, that time before Wikia kept giving me a unaccessible error page.Foreborn 19:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well? What do you think? Request page Is there any "request" page? I got some article ideas and i am sure others have too. -overlord- 11:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I always add an article, mark it as a stub, and categorise it (If I can. For example duel article doesn't have any categories.) -Frozen Jese 13:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Maybe i'll do like that if there isn't any request page. -overlord- 19:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Request page Yeah i know that :) but i mean "idea page" where people (who´s english isnt good enough, too lazy to write byself etc.) can give ideas and then active writers can write the article? Like normal wikipedia have. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Requested_articles Heads up I just wanted to let you know I am recovering from a sinus infection so I'll be taking a break from the wikia, but rest assured I'll get the rest of the articles re-written soon enough and get to Call of Juarez summaries. Hello Ausir; it's been a while. You left Project McCall without a word. I took over and we've been doing pretty good, but the truth is I need to ask a favor. I need your help with something. You know that Wikia background you uploaded in Febuary? Well, I'd like to change it to a different background, but for the life of me I can't figure out how. I've been trying to replace the photo 'Wiki-background' you uploaded, which when I download the file appears to have no extension, but it's not been working despite my best efforts. I've tried to upload a new version as a test, using the same file extension (none) and even Jpg like the Wikia registers it as, but I keep getting 'File Extension does not match MIME type'. I've tried various sources for assistance but they are of no help. I'd really appreciate your knowledge on this matter. If you'd rather not I understand, just say so. Foreborn 22:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've made the new background, but when I try to upload it, it says the file is too big. The dimensions are identical to the photo you uploaded, the background, but the file size itself is 271kb as opposed to your photo's 106kb. What can I do here? What did you do to upload the old one? Did you have to resize it in order for it to be uploaded as the background itself? Foreborn 03:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it's working now! How do you like the new background? By the way, I changed the Wikia color from the old white text on black which hurt the eyes to black text on gold/yellow, all pages should appear this way. For me all the pages including home page appear in the new color, but someone was seeing the old white on black. I really need to know, are you seeing our old white on black or black on gold/yellow? Foreborn 01:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Since The Cartel has been released on Xbox 360 and PS3 (And is set to be released on Pc Sep. 13th) I need to know how to remove " - the Cartel is coming" from the title. If you could tell me how to do this I'd really appreciate it, I don't mean to impose, you're quite busy on other Wikias. Speaking of that... (Off topic for a sec) are you an employee of Wikia itself? Foreborn 06:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Long time Howdy, been a while. How've you been? We're still building Project McCall, it's looking better and better all the time. I noticed something strange: The Vault has split into Nukapedia and The Vault (itself, has left Wikia)? I don't mean to pry and I understand if you'd rather not say anything, just curious 'cause it's not everyday a whole site leaves Wikia, wondering if it's something to do with Wikia the rest of the Wikis should be concerned about. Thanks for all your help last year btw, I do appreciate it. Foreborn 21:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC)